Closer
by gothpit
Summary: Between the history they have, still adjusting to one arm, and not knowing how to do in bed, Sasuke struggles with His and Sakura's first time. SasuSaku, Post-Canon (around 699 time) SMUT (first smut ever published from me too)


We'd had kissed a few times, since I'd returned. But it didn't seem to fill how much I wanted. I wanted her around me all the time, I want her to be close. I hope she does too.

A gentle kiss on her forehead, just above her seal. When I break she looks up and kisses me on the lips, lift my hand to stroke her delicate jawbone, how can anyone be this soft? We break apart one more time, but I want more, I want her closer, I need her closer.

I move my hand down to the nape of her slender neck, and pull her closer, and I kiss her again, deep this time, sucking on her lip and tugging at the back of her hair. Closer. I feel the back of my shirt being pulled, I feel her nails and her warmth through the fabric. Closer. I move my arm down and snake it around her waist, she pushes herself towards me in response and i find my fingers trying to crawl under her shirt. Closer.

She pulls her head away and looks up at me, with her big green eyes, and whispers "Sasuke?"

Somehow I'm dumbfounded, I can't say a thing, all I could do is get lost in her pretty pale face, pink blushes almost as bright as her beautiful pink hair, and those god damn big green emerald eyes. So i stand there, staring at her, like a fucking idiot. I can't even manage one sound, she's going to think somethings wrong, or or that I don't want her to talk or-

She smiles her perfect lips instead.

And if I could look dumber than before, I do now.

"Come with me."

Sakura moves her hand from my back and traces my arm, I feel her warmth every second of it. When she reaches my hand she holds it, knitting our fingers together, _"I wish I could hold her hand like this in public."_ I think quickly, she'd like it I think. Truth is I just can't, our affection is our own business, and well that's my excuse really, I just, am uncomfortable with people seeing me like...

She opens the door to her bedroom, it immediately smells of her, I'm almost intoxicated by it, I need her so bad. I need her... Closer.

I've only been in her room once or twice since being back in Konoha, we have seen a lot of each other, but we haven't really... done anything... honestly, when I look at her, I still don't believe that I deserve her forgiveness, I can't believe through everything, she can turn around and smile at me, and even let me be in her life let alone touch her. But here we are, kissing, in her bedroom...

She sits on the bed in front of me and pulls her shirt off, exposing her small frame and porcelain skin. She throws on the floor, stares up at me, still smiling. She pulls up the hem of my shirt.

I pause for a second, she's never seen me taking off my shirts. I regret wearing a stretch under shirt now. Truth is, ever since losing my arm, I haven't nailed how to get not button up shirts off with minimal struggle. This is going to be embarrassing, honestly I wanted this to go smoother, mainly for Sakura. I don't want to remind her of our... questionable.. History, not when we're about to, be close. But here goes.

I reach behind and pull the shirt over my head, the sleeve has trouble get past my stump, and pull a little harder but its hard to manoeuvre, and already I'm frustrated, I groan, audibly, under the fabric, I can't see shit. Annoying. Then I feel small hands, flat on my stomach then move up to my chest, and another unhooks the shirt and pulls the rest over my head. I see pink hair, and green, but mainly focus on shaking this stupid shirt off my good arm. "Annoying." I say under my breath. I hear her giggle softly, I turn and look at her.

"Still haven't got it huh? That's okay we can buy more shirts." she says in a soft voice, all annoyance and embarrassment leave me. I clasp her chin and kiss her so softly, as soft as her words. _"I really don't deserve you."_ I think.

She breaks and let's go of me. _No, closer, I want you closer._ And she slides herself up the bed, she must have taken her pants off while I was taking off my shirt because- wait I still have mine on, and with a flick, I undo my pant and slide them off whilst crawling on all 3s to her.

I drink her in as I hover over her, pale body, and think undergarments, her pink nipple squeezing out of the cup, the small lines were the clothes were hugging, her small, pretty hand covering the front of her panties. The way she's biting her lip, _shit, I'm staring this must be embarrassing her._ I lean own and kiss her, she melts under me, and then-

"AH! ow." She squeals, after I have leant to far, I fallen and accidently head butted her.

"Sakura! Sorry I-shit." I roll up and sit next to her, using the head board as a prop. I reach out and lean in to kiss her forehead better. But her hands are in the way. I rub my face instead "Stupid."

"its okay sasuke, I'll be fine. It can't be the worst thing its fine." She says, in a low voice, I know she trying to stop from crying, I look at her, she's using one had to wipe away her tears and the other to reach for me, I lean into her hand, and she caressing my cheek with her thumb "Don't feel bad, we'll get the hang of this." She smiles up at me.

"I just-" I struggle to get the words out.

"Come her, Sasuke, Come closer." admittedly it catches me off guard, and after a pause of looking into each other's eyes, i lean down again, with much more control.

I kiss her forehead first, then lips, her cheeks, and i try and kiss where the tears here, she starts giggling and holds my face, I smile back at her. I take this opportunity to shift my body back over her, and this time, she open up her legs and wraps the around my waist. I don't know if she looks, but I have a erection at this point. Closer. I let my hips slow fall on to hers, "oh." she mewls underneath me, I smile sly and use my arm to prop myself up above her.

I start grinding my hips again her, and it feels euphoric against my groin, I can feel her heat inviting me, within moments, i want to be done, with these scrappy pieces of cloth and just be, closer. I push harder, she moans, as i do it again she grabs my shoulder of my supporting arm, and is pulling me down, she wants to kiss me, want to kiss her, I want every part of me on her, but if i get lower, and that's it, my complete weight is on her, i shift me weight to my elbow and she clasps my face with her two hand s and kisses me so deep, i feel our kiss might smash into each other. We keep, these long wet kisses going, and it only makes me harder at this point. I grind faster, and she arches herself up to me. fuck.

"Sakura, "I manage to get out.

"hm. Sasuke." she groans, and bites her lips, as I slow down the pace, she let's go of me and tickles me all the way down, grazing my chest, my abdomen, and hooks one finger around my boxers, my erection, threatening to come out already.

"Sakura-" I just out, she slides her finger around to the back of my boxers and back to the front again. "You're annoying" I whisper playfully. I manage to get my hand around her cheek, I try the stroke it but its hard doing that and moving my hips. I go in and kiss her again, this time our teeth clash and i feel the vibrations of her groan. I push my hips further unto her, her groin directly on my length, I could lose myself so easily.

But instead, I sit up on my knees, and look down on her, porcelain skin, sweaty, and delectable. Her hair messy and strewn about on her pillow. Lips red from how hard I sucked on them, yet curved, at least she's smiling at me. _I wonder what she's looking at, what she's seeing right now?_ I grip her under the knee, then slowly, sliding my hand to her hips, and hook my thumb under her panties, then i flick my eyes back up to hers. Her smile has gone, but she pushes up and sits up closer to me, at first I think she's either going to kiss me, or tell me, no. Instead, she leans forward and puts both hands behind her back and her bra clicks and falls forward, exposing her breasts, and I want to reach for them, but my mind suddenly becomes aware of what hands were going after. She'd hooked her delicate fingers around my waist band, and was looking at my face. I lean down and kiss her one more time and I felt her pull the boxers down, over my erection, as i pull her hers down.

I hover above her,, we're both stark naked, but hot, sweating, and and as much as I fucking want her. I feel so vulnerable. I thought I'd know more at this point.

I wrap my fingers around my penis and lower my hips, so I'm at her entrance, I want this is so badly, I want to be, closer. I look up at her face, to make sure she's okay with this. But I find a mask, a mask telling me its okay "Sakura?" I whisper, I don't know what else to. She bites her lip, but not the same way as before, her eyes looked worried. "Sakura."

"Sasuke.." she finally speaks,

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to."

I try and fake it, my trepidation, my utter lack of knowledge, my, fucking awkwardness of this. Sakura deserves better than this, she deserves better than me, someone who knows what he's doing.

"I want to." She breaks my train of thought with her small sweet voice. "It's just, you need to-"

I crawl up next to her and lay beside her, "I need to do what, what do you want Sakura?"

She looks over at me, her face is almost red, like a tomato, _she's always so cute when she looks this way_. But this isn't the time to tell her. "Sakura-"

"You need to touch me."

Now I feel the colour on my face, I feel so ashamed, I just… didn't- I don't-

Sakura deserves better than this, she deserves better than me, someone who knows what he's doing.

I feel her hand grip mine. She's leads me between her legs. I move my body closer and lean on my "stump side". She bends my hand under hers, I feel her heat, I feel her wetness, she pushes my finger between her folds, and I feel her leg widen. She leads me to stroke her, slowly, up and down, until she lets my hand go, and I go deeper, and I feel my finer enter her. Her moans are the most erotic I have ever heard. I dare for another and she bucks under my hand, I crack a smile. She reaches out for me, first rabbin my hip then, she finds my erect penis, she wraps her small fingers around my shaft and slower starts soft tugging. I close my eyes and I swallow. I open my eyes again and look down, a small amount of precum leaks out. Embarrassing.

"Sasuke, please." I look at her face, red and sweaty, her plea sound so innocent.

I shift my weight and once again I'm above her, Am this time I enter her. We both moan simultaneously, and she grips the bed sheets. Meanwhile, I swear I see stars, I feel her around me.

This is close.

It takes almost all my willpower not to finish there.

"Are you okay?" I somewhat mumble, trying to contain myself.

"yeah."

I start moving my hip forward, further into her, she's so tight and warm I lose myself. I thrust in and out and she's grunting but it's in a soft sweet way. I wish I could grab at her boob, I wish I could caress her face, hold her hip in pace, or just lean down and kiss her. I slow down my pace, and try shift my weight back to my elbow like before. But I fall out. I kiss her quickly on the nose. She looks at me, softly panting. I go back and enter her again. And she tries to push herself up and our lips meet again, but it's barely scraping how much I want. I feel her heavy breath on my face, and then a grunt from her. I look at her face, she says she wants this but-

"Are you okay?" I ask in a low voice, I know the answer.

"Yeah, no, it's fine." Sakura answers, I detect a tone of disappointment. "This angle just isn't-" and she lays but down with her back into the mattress.

"We can stop." I've pulled out of her by now, god knows I don't want to but what's the point if she isn't enjoying herself?

"I don't want to stop, Sasuke" She reaches more my arm and lean down and grab her hand and kiss it.

"Aa." Is the only thing I got out before I move into position above her. I enter that sweet oblivion again, her walls tight around me. I feel her nails dig into my arm and ribs. And I start thrusting again, this time, I go faster. But I only get a few before I fall out again. I stop, I feel her eyes on me. I move back and enter her again. Even this time I move closer to her, stomach on stomach and I move, I start moving my hips, but it doesn't feel like it's going to "do the job." I look at Sakura's face, that heavy lidded look she was given me before is replaced with a poor hidden disappointed face.

FUCK this is so uncomfortable. All I want to to be closer to her! I want to be able to give her this! I want to do this why is this so hard! I give up.

I roll off from above her and I sink into the mattress, I put my hand on my face, attempting to hide how frustrated I am from her. I don't want her to think this is her fault that this isn't working. "I'm sorry, Sakura." I HAVE to let her know this isn't her fault.

She puts her hands on my arm, but I'm not going to show my face, not yet. She must have realized this so she goes to hug me, stretching her arm across my chest, and starts, "It's okay. Maybe if we-"

I don't let her finish, I sit up straight, softly moving her arm, I don't want her to think I'm angry at her. All she ever did is be patient and beautiful, sexy and… perfect I reaaaaaallly don't deserve her. I get up off the bed and I find my boxers and slip them on. I know she's looking at me, but there no words adequate to express how.. pathetic I feel.

I glance at her one more time, she's still naked, on her side, legs crossed, her perfect perky boobs exactly where they should be, and her skin practically glowing.

Sakura deserves better than this, she deserves better than me, someone who knows what he's doing

I walk out of the room, I just need to get out. I walk back to the living room where we entered and I just fall onto the couch. I've slept here a few times lately, once Sakura feel asleep with me here too. I was awkward as hell then too. But she was sweet, she silently pulled my arm around her and held my hand the entire night. She shouldn't have to walk me through all this.

Sakura deserves better than this, she deserves better than me, someone who knows what he's doing

"Sasuke?"

I look up at her, her pink hair softly falls onto her shoulders, she put on an old shirt, but I can see she didn't bother with anything else. I stare at her, as speechless as I was before that whole mess. I run my hand through my hair and other my face and lean into to it, I lean so hard I think my elbow is making my knee sore. I hear the blinds shutting, and her soft footsteps.

"Sasuke."

I look up. Straight up, into those massive green eyes. She touches my touches my cheek, and I lean back. She offers her other hand. I place mine into it. I don't know what she's planning. She lowers herself, onto my lap. She lets go of my hand and crosses her arms, and then, all I see is her beautiful toned body, I was correct, she did not bother to put on underwear, I'm immediately aware of her heat in my lap. It makes my dick twitch, I need her closer. I snake my arm around her waist and grip tight, I can feel her, quick breaths and even her heart beat. She kisses me, so deeply, so tenderly, that all the frustration all the awkwardness just disappears. I break the kiss, only because I remember the strain against my massive erection at this point, "pants." I blurt, no please or request, but she get it.

"oh," she giggles, "stand up."

I do as she says, I should always, do as she says, gripping her waist, she reaches under her gripping thighs and manages to get the waist past my ass. I can feel her on my tip, as warm and inviting as before.

I sit down again, and smile up at her, big green eyes, and her pink soft lips.

Sakura deserves better than this, she deserves better than me, someone who knows what he's doing

Thank god she doesn't think that.

She shifts, and holds me in place, and then, I feel her again. It seems better than the first time, I close my eyes blindly reach for her with my mouth, as a guttural moan rips from me, she softly groans in my ear. Then she starts moving. The friction against my dick is almost too much. I start kiss her neck, her collarbone, she moans, and picks up the pace, I can just open my eyes. I grab her waist and slide it up until I can grab her tit in my hand, I squeeze it gently and moans harder, I brush over the pink nipple with my thumb, she leans back arching, waiting, an open invitation. I kiss her collarbone down until I make it to the nipple, I lick and suck on it until she starts heaving.

"sas-suke…" whimpers, bouncing in my lap. Our bodies clapping together, stomach on stomach, chest on chest, I didn't think I could breathe so heavy and feel so god damn good. I bring my hand to her face and pull her down her down for and messy, open mouth kiss, and suck her bottom lip.

"What do you want me to do, Sakura?" I say being and after small moans.

She grabs my hand again, and leads it down to her sex. She stops moving as she puts my finger on herself and moves it, I get the message, I start to rub. I never thought she could make a noise like that, I wish could get harder, Her moans got louder, as I circled the nub, and she started to move her hips slowly. As she sped up I sped up. She threw her head back and grip around my neck. She shuddered, imploded on top of me, ripping a primal sound from her throat.

The sound itself almost pushed me to the edge, she shifted and I pulled out, I looked at her, with my erection in hand, hoping, knowing it was a few strokes to go. She leant into my neck and with an exhausted whisper "what do you want Sasuke?" I want her whisper in my ear more for starters.

I let go of myself and she almost immediately replaced it, my cock in her soft hands felt so good. I wrapped my hand around hers and stroked it, Then, an explosion, it ripped me forward and kissed her so hard and I heard our teeth knock. I had came onto my own stomach.

I fell back, she fell into me. Her head in my neck and my arm around her waist.

This was close.


End file.
